Angela/Overview
is a property and type Hero. In battle, she specializes in dealing massive damage and denying status effects on units. Background/Story is one of the two princesses ruling the New Elian Kingdom, with the other one being , her sister. After the fall of the kingdom to the group known as World Reformation Council, Angela led the Resistance, people who oppose the council's rule. Involvement , being the leader of the Resistance, takes a close look on certain people that can help defeat the World Reformation Council. She sent , one of her soldiers, to scout for people. During Henry's travels to Vulcan, he witnessed a defeat several of the council's administrators, a feat that amused him. Henry then reported this to Angela, which piqued her interest and wants to know more about this man who calls himself Lord and his team of heroes. So in order to understand this group, she sends in Foose to evaluate their strengths, to validate if they are truly powerful and be of use in this ongoing war. Lord defeated Lily, a feat that demonstrates true power and Angela immediately saw this as an opportunity to have a valuable potential ally. Angela sent to approach this group on Glory and make a proposal to be allies, a proposal which was turned down. Angela sent Henry once more in Nereid to show Lord a fast way to Ashan, the headquarters of the World Reformation Council, but only if Lord accepted the proposal, to which Lord declined once more. Upon reaching Ashan, Angela met Lord and his team herself and this is where she knew what this Lord's true intention was. Much to her surprise, Lord's intentions are actually a conflict for the future of the kingdom. Seeing him as a potential threat, their confrontation let to a battle. Being defeated and almost out of options, Angela tried to persuade him into joining forces once more but it failed. She ultimately abandons her sister to create an opportunity to escape by herself. She decided to reach Heaven's Eye, their secret weapon that will be used against the World Reformation Council. prevents this by killing her in order claim the eye herself.}} Recruitment gene fragments can be obtained at the Hard, Hell, and Chaos modes of Ashan 10 4 - Melting Moat. Recruiting Angela requires 366 of her gene fragments. Recruiting Angela These events take place upon obtaining gene fragments: used his powers to clone her and the results were the same as when they cloned , she just straights up refuses to obey unless mind controlled. Lord questioned how she possessed a strong magic within a tiny and fragile body, to which told that she always had this power inside of her. However, her body was so weak that in order to maintain it, she sacrificed the people from the Beast Rain Project.}} Stats Quotes * "You want me to fight too? Are you serious?" * "Don't order me around! Stop giving me orders! * "Don't order...me around....Waaa..." * "Everyone kneeling before me. That's what i want." Upon finishing an expedition: *''"They're not much, but...take them if you need."'' *''"I've leveled up...Though you probably know that already."'' 'Cooperation attacks with ' , and : * "Go ahead and fight. I'll help." Category:Hero Subpage